Scars
by lamplord
Summary: Bubblegum decides to force Marceline to wear a dress, and sees something the Vampire Queen generally hides. Kind of a Marceline x Bubblegum drabble. May be a two-shot if it's liked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: May continue, but there's a small chance. Maybe if I get some good reviews.

"Pleeaaaase, Marceline?"

"Ugh... why?"

"I want to see!"

"Again, why?"

Bubblegum crossed her arms and pouted. "Why not? It's not like I'll ever see you in a dress otherwise."

"I wear dresses." Marceline was floating on her back, drifting slightly to one side.

"Not pink ones."

Marceline moved so her feet were below her, dropping to the ground. "Fine. Just this once."

"Yay~" Of course, Bubblegum had known all along that she's convince Marceline. She always did. Now she scurried to her closet and pulled out the pink dress she'd already picked out. The thin woman carefully lied it on her bed as Marceline drifted over to peer at it.

"Not a half-bad design," she commented.

"Yes. Now, start changing."

"Right here?"

"Right here."

"No privacy for the Vampire Queen?"

Bubblegum sighed and say cross legged on her bed, holding her hands over her eyes. "I won't peek." Yes she would.

She heard the soft rustling of fabric, and, peering through her fingers, saw that the sound was Marceline's shirt being removed. The vampire had turned away, her shoulder blades sharp through her pale gray skin, and her ribs still quite apparent, too, but though these facts were noted by Bubblegum she quickly found herself focused on something else...

Scars, a few of them, crisscrossing across her back, pure white, different shapes and sizes. There was one big one; a long, fairly thin slash diagonal, starting at her right shoulder and ending at her right hip. There were other crescent shaped scars (bit marks), ones that were generally shorter and came in parallel sets of three (claw marks), and circle ones that came in pairs (more bite marks).

Of course, it only took Bubblegum a few seconds to take this all in. And it was a good thing it didn't take long, because just as anyone would be, she was distracted by Marceline slipping her jeans down, off her thighs...

Really? Bubblegum thought as she saw Marceline's underwear choice. A bloody hand print on your butt?

But again, her attention was drawn to white lines. There wasn't a lot on her legs, in fact, only two caught her eyes. One was on the inside of her thigh on her left leg, stretching down to her knee. The other was thicker, more like it was ripped rather than cut, on the same leg but on the back and half the length.

What caused those...?

But now Marceline had moved to turn around, and Bubblegum slid the gap in her fingers closed so the vampire wouldn't know she was peeking. She decided to not peek anymore, instead keeping her eyes closed.

"Done."

Moving her hands away, Bubble took in the sight of the Vampire Queen, her hands planted on her hips, in the strapless pink dress. It was snug on her upper half, but flared out at her hips, flowing around her to the ground like water. Very pink water.

"It's brilliant!" Bubblegum said happily, bouncing of her springy mattress and moving to circle the older woman. As she got to the back, the princess examined the long scar more closely. Then, without thinking, she reached out and drew one finger along it.

Marceline tensed at the touch, arms dropping to her sides as her fungers curled into tight fists. He skin was cold, as expected, but the scar was several degrees cooler.

"...What did that?"

"..."

"Marceline..."

"Bonnibel."

"You can tell me-"

"You can help me get this dress back off. You got what you wanted."

Bubblegum was surprised at how tight, how sharp Marceline's speech was. "Okay," she said quietly, and unzipped the thin silver zipper that went along Marceline's spine.

The vampire changed quietly and quickly, avoiding Bubblegum's gaze.

"Will you please tell me?" Bubblegum asked quietly.

Marceline sighed. "Fights, Bonnibel."

Knowing that was the best answer she'd ever get, Bubblegum looked past Marceline, out the window. "It got dark out," she commented.

Marceline turned. "Yeah... I'd probably better get home."

"Okay, bye, Marcy."

"Later," Marceline said with a soft smile, floating to the window.

"Oh, and Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice underwear."

Marceline turned sharply, but she didn't stop moving forward and promptly slammed into the side of Bubblegum's window. Hard.

"Looks like you're staying here tonight..." Bubblegum sighed, looking at the only half-conscious vampire that was now sprawled on her floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to my computer goofing up, I lost all of my work for chapter two. I'm very sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Wow guys, thanks for the reviews! They really made me happy :') Sorry it took so long!**

**Anyways, I noticed a few commented that it was nice that it didn't rush into the romance- and I wanted to explain, it was supposed to be pre-established Marcy x Bubblegum. It wasn't mushy and showing this, because I didn't really think that suited their personalities. But since you guys liked it not established, but growing… well I'll do that :)**

**Now, on to part two!**

-x-

Marceline woke up with a psychotically murderous headache and no clue as to where she was. Truthfully, that was not an unusual situation for her to be in- Marceline was adventurous, to say the least. But when she realized she was surrounded by _pink_… well, then she started getting nervous.

With a groan, the vampire rolled over, and found herself staring at the unconscious form of Princess Bubblegum.

_Okay. That's new._

Not that Marceline had never lustfully thought about the princess in her bed, but for it to be a reality, now _that_ was new.

The vampire sat up, making her head throb a little more, and looked around the princess's bedroom as she remembered how she had run into the window frame.

_Great glob, that's embarrassing._

Sighing, Marceline sunk back into the sheets. _I'll stay just a few more minutes..._

With a mumble that sounded suspiciously like the vampire's name, Bubblegum rolled over and wrapped one arm around the vampire, cuddling against her chest.

…_or maybe I'll stay a while._

-x-

Bubblegum's eyes drifted open as she snuggled closer to the warm pillow she was intertwined with. She rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric, but then froze when her eyes registered that it was _not_ a pillow.

It was Marceline.

More specifically, Marceline's breast.

"Having fun down there?" Marceline asked casually.

Bubblegum squeaked and promptly recoiled, getting as far away as she could without falling off the bed. Marceline watched her in amusement, a slight smile decorating her lips.

"Wha- Marceline!"

"The one and only." The vampire leaned forward and reached for Bubblegum's arm, pulling her back. "Don't be over there..."

The princess reluctantly let herself be pulled closer, as the red blush faded from her cheeks. "Why did you not wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful," Marceline answered with a shrug. "I didn't want to ruin that."

"Ah, well..." Bubblegum blushed again. "It was rather comfortable…"

Marceline looked at her with a smirk on her face, her eyebrows raised.

"…Don't look at me like that!"

"Okay, okay!" The vampire laughed and floated up, drifting away from the bed. "But it looks like I'm stuck here until dusk… I hope your silly little butler won't mind."

"I'll tell him it's a private matter of establishing peace between our two governed bodies."

"Wait, is there not peace among candy folk and vamps?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"We oughta check up on that."

"Yes, we probably should."

Marceline looked at Bubblegum and smiled slightly. She loved times like this, with this girl. It was easy, simple. It didn't take any effort to put on a smile for the Princess- in fact, she often found herself wearing one even when she wasn't aware of it.

"…Marceline?"

The vampire jumped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Why were you staring at me like that?" Bubblegum looked at her, confusion on her young, pink face.

"What? I wasn't staring. You're imagining things."

Marceline turned around sharply, feeling warmth spread to her usually-cool cheeks.


End file.
